Star Gazing
by Morning-Star57
Summary: Dimentio invites Mimi to go star gazing with him in the plcae where the stars are worshiped. What will happen between the two? Read and find out!


Mimi was reading one of her favorite books. Oh, how she loved reading! Fiction, Non-fiction, history, romance, mystery, you name it! Right now she is reading a mystery called, '_If you Are Reading This...It's Too Late!'_**(Don't Own).** She was about to finish her current page when a certain purple and yellow, masked jester teleported into the room.

"_E così come un lampo di luce, improvvisamente mi appaio!_" The young male annouced. Mimi rolled her ruby orbs.

"_Si, si giullare che cosa vuoi?_" He blinked oce, twice. Where did Mimi learn Italian?! "_Sorpreso?"_

"_Si_..." He shook his head. "And where, my dear, did you learn the langauge of Italian?" Mimi, once again, rolled her eyes.

"Mr.L has been teaching me. I wanted to know more languages." Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Is there something wrong with me knowing Italian?" Dimentio sweatdroped. _More then you would know my dear. _You see, Dimentio has been talking to the mistress of deception in said langauge for a while now. complementing her and saying his thoughts on her out loud, for no one here, with the exception of Mr. L, knows Italian. He can tell her how he feels, so he won't go mad, and she'd never know what he's saying. She doesn't know how to spell it, so she can't look it up. And now, thanks to the idiot of a mechanic, he can no longer speak to her.

"No, no my _bel_-uh, ahem,"He cleared his throat, beating himself for the almost slip. "My, dear." Mimi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Dimentio, _please_, I'm in the middle of a extremely good book and I would like to, you know, _finish _it." Dimentio nodded, a hurt look on his face. Thank _GOD _Mimi could not see through.

"_Molto bene, mia cara, me ne vado e vi lascio alle vostre letture. Ciao!~_" And with that he teleported away, leaving behind a ripple in the fabric of time.

* * *

Mimi sighed. As much as she like Dimentio, something she would _never _admit to _anyone_, not even her diary, she wanted to get done with the book.

Later that night, the green haired beauty was skipping down the halls of Castle Bleck. Her pig-tails and skirt of her white dress bounced with her. Never would you imagine that this innocent girl can be dangerous. But never trust a pretty face, a lesson learned far too late for a variety of men and boys who dare mess with the young shape-shifter. One the Dimentio, already learned. The reason why he finds himself staring at the said female.

"_Ciao, mia cara!_"

"_Ciao, giullare! Cosa ti porta da?_" T he jester chuckled.

"Nothing my dear." He became shy all of a sudden. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in star gazing on this fine night." A look of confusion spread across Mimi's face. Her ruby orbs shinning with curiosity.

"Star gazing? What's that?" Dimentio's ever-lasting smile grew.

"Why, it's when you look at the stars! Draw the constellations with your mind, or just look at the stars. It is very fascinating." Her eyes shined and Dimentio was, more than ever, glad that the holder of his affections could not see through the comedian's mask.

"Alright! Let's go!" He just laughed at her child-like behavior, as he took hold of her hand and teleported them away from Castle Bleck, and to Toad Town.

"W-where are we?" Her voice trembled, a clear sign that she was nervous, or scared.

"We are in a Toad Town. These people praise the Star Gods, and have the most starry skies in any demintion, other than space. We are going to the highest hill here. They won't bother us, so do on worry. They are surprisingly friendly." He was right. On their way to the hill, many toad-people waved and greeted them.

"Hi there!"

"Welcome to Toad Town!"

"Good evening!"

As they greeted them, Mimi relaxed and greeted back. On there way thre, they stopped many times to see the cit sights, and sometimes Mimi bought a few more dresses. Seems like the town has never heard of rubies. Something that caught her off guard.

"We're here!" Dimentio called. The were atop a wet grassy hill. The moonless night was allumantaded by millions of stars. Big, small and somewhere in between. Mimi has never seen something so beautiful. And she has seen may beautiful things.

"Wow..." She heard a snap and turned. Dimentio had summoned a blanket and was currently setting it down.

"Don't want to get our clothes dirty now, do we?" She shook her head and lied down next to him. Out of instinct, Dimentio wrapped his arm around her and Mimi snuggled into him. The plush blanket tickling her bare arms and legs. As time passed they stayed there in silence, intertwined with the other. Many people passed by adn smiled knowingly at them.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." Mimi voiced. Startling the jester. He looked at her and took everything in. How her lime green hair contrasted perfectly with the black blanket. How her white and red dress was sprawled out. How her eyes reflected the stars. And how her bangs always found a way into her ruby eyes, before she placed them back where they belong.

"Yes... most beautiful indeed..." She caught his gaze. They stared into each other's ees for a while. Until Dimentio took off his domino mask revealing his pale face, his black and white bangs falling into his mismatched eyes. He leaned in, she followed his lead. Soon their lips touched in a soft kiss. It quickly became more passionate as Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her small waist, bringing her closer. After what seemed like years, but only a few minutes, the pulled away. His eyes were still closed as a small smile appeared on his handsome features.

"_Ti amo, Mimi. Moltissimo. La mia bella principessa ragno_" He opened his eyes and saw Mimi's smile.

"_Anche io ti amo, Dimentio. Il mio affascinante mago._" He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss.

_**~Fin~**_

_**Aw! Here are the translations in order:**_

_**And just like a flash of light, I suddenly appear! **_

_**Yes, yes jester what do you want?**_

_**Surprised?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Very well, my dear, I shall leave you to your readings. Goodbye!**_

_**Hello, my dear!**_

_**Hello, jester! What brings you by?**_

_**I love you, Mimi, very much. My beautiful spider princess.**_

_**I love you too, Dimentio. My charming Magian.**_

_**Now, have a nice ret of your day! Ciao! **_


End file.
